The Day Darkness Prevailed
by side effects include death
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for assisting the Missing Nin Sakura Haruno, treason, conspiracy against the government of Konoha, and attacking a fellow leaf nin. Main Character Deaths NOT NaruSaku
1. Part 1

The Day Darkness Prevailed

**Warning: **Very dark story. Main Character Deaths

Summary- Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for assisting the Missing Nin Sakura Haruno, treason, conspiracy against the government of Konoha, and attacking a fellow leaf nin.

Disclaimer- I do not own "Naruto" or any of its characters.

Part One of Three- Confrontation

* * *

July 21, Four Years from Now- A storm is approaching Konoha. Its citizens are scurrying for shelter. Two men stealthily and quickly dash through the night. They arrive at an apartment building. They look at each other for one last time. Both are wearing the same standard ANBU uniform. One has a fox mask, the other, a cat mask.

"Cat you ready to get this guy?" He finally says, breaking the silence.

"Fox, you should know by now I'm always ready" She replies.

"Alright then let's do this. Maneuver Zulu, three five niner."

"You got it boss."

Rain starts to fall. The storm has arrived. Inside the building it is quite. The only thing heard is the crackle of a fireplace. The only thing that moves is a man drinking his tea. Suddenly a crash is heard. A smoke bomb explodes. Two ANBU black ops jump into the room. One enters through the window, the other breaks down the door. They surround the man. Immediately the fox masked ANBU speaks up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, by the order of the council of Konoha we are here to place you under arrest for helping the missing nin Sakura Haruno, treason, conspiracy against the government of Konoha, and attacking a fellow leaf nin."

The man in the chair looked up. "So the council finally got a clue?"

Cat spoke up "So you admit."

The man simply replied "To some allegations yes, to others, no."

After a moment of silence fox was the first to speak, "Naruto come quietly without a fight."

"Konohamaru, where would be the fun in that?"

To say Naruto shocked the two would be an understatement.

Cat shivered, she'd never seen Naruto like this.

Naruto saw this, he then laughed "Now Moegi, don't tell me I'm scaring you, hm?"

Konohamaru was dumbfounded. What happened to the Naruto he came to idolize?

Naruto spoke again. "Well seeing as my time is very valuable, I say we get going."

As lightning illuminated the room Naruto got up from his chair and quietly went to his door. However, before he left to go to the ANBU headquarters, he turned around one last time to look at the Konohamaru and Moegi. Who were lying in a pool of their own blood, kunai in their throats.

* * *

There you go the first chapter of my new story The Day Darkness Prevailed. Sorry about the short chapter. The next ones will be longer. This was kind of like a prologue. It will get much darker from here on. Please Review they make me happy. Anyway later. 


	2. Part 2

The Day Darkness Prevailed

**Warning: **Very dark story. Main Character Deaths

Summary- Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest for assisting the Missing Nin Sakura Haruno, treason, conspiracy against the government of Konoha, and attacking a fellow leaf nin. Main Character Deaths NOT NaruSaku

Disclaimer- I do not own "Naruto" or any of its characters.

Part Two of Three- Interrogation

* * *

July 22, Four Years from Present –

Two people sat in a small dark room in ANBU headquarters. One of them spoke up

"Do you really think he's guilty?"

"I doubt it." The other one replied.

They fell silent. The sound of rain from the storm outside was the only thing that seemed to be able to break through the blanket of silence. A cough broke the silence.

"You okay?" The first asked to the second.

"Yea, I just have a cold."

"You should take the rest of the day off then, Ino."

"You sure you can do this by yourself Shikamaru?"

"Of course I can, he's Naruto for gods sake."

"Alright then, I'll go. Call me if there's an emergency."

"Will do Ino, will do."

The second person walked through the narrow doorway into the outside world. Soon after the second person left the door was opened again. Lightning illuminated the room through the small window in the corner for a split second to reveal two men; one wearing standard ANBU gear with his hair in a bun, the other had his hair spiked and was wearing ripped jeans and a vest. Underneath the vest was a fishnet shirt. They locked eyes until the one with blonde hair sat down. He was the first to speak.

"So Shikamaru is the council really going to mark me as a traitor and call me a missing nin?"

"I'm afraid so Naruto."

"Well…this sucks."

"It'll be okay Naruto."

"No, not that, I think I caught Ino's cold."

Shikamaru smiled at his friends antics.

"Alright then Naruto, let's get this interrogation started with."

Naruto merely smirked.

"Yes, lets." He replied.

"Alright since Ino isn't here I'm afraid I'll have to do it the old fashion way."

"No need to Shikamaru. I'll talk. It all started the day Mizuki told me to steal that secret scroll. While I assaulted him I saw an emotion on his face that I never saw someone give because of me before."

"And what was that expression Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes, fear. I then realized how much I enjoyed seeing fear on his face. After the incident I thought about that look of fear and I thought how much I'd love to see that look on other people's faces. I felt, how should I say this…compelled to make others see fear and I decided to start with those who never saw it before."

Shikamaru was speechless. Was this really the knuckleheaded ninja he came to know and think of as a friend? No, this couldn't be him he thought. He tried to say something, but he found he couldn't. Naruto's statement left him speechless. Finally he managed to say something.

"Who did you decide to start with?"

"I started with that damn fox. He thought that I was the idiot that I was pretending to be. I showed him though. Funny, the how the vassal was the vessel. Anyways he became my servant, and I pretended to let him take over me whenever I felt the urge to mercilessly kill someone."

"Wait, Naruto, are you telling me you had complete control over yourself all those times the Kyuubi's chakra consumed you?"

"Yes. Now if you let me continue. I then found out who needed to see more fear then anyone else in all of Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, how much I enjoyed killing him after we met with our Jounin Instructors."

"Naruto how could you kill Sasuke before we formed our gennin teams? You went on all those missions with him."

"And here I thought you were the intelligent one Shikamaru. I made a Kage Bunshin then it used the same genjutsu that Tsunade uses to alternate her look."

"How could you know how to you that?"

"Who said I never copied the secret scroll Mizuki told me to steal. Anyway how much I loved killing the Uchiha. Oh…I loved making him scream in pain."

"Naruto you're insane!"

"The Naruto you knew never existed. That was all a mask I made. How much I hated all of you idiots. I never found out how you all managed to be such idiots. Anyway back to my story. After I killed that bastard Uchiha I went and told my plan to Haruno. She understood my genius."

"You mean Sakura knew about this all along."

"Yes, and she agreed to be my slave. She was such a good slave too. Too bad I had to do away with her."

"YOU KILLED SAKUR TOO?!"

"I did not kill her. Since she was such a good slave I gave her the choice to run away and commit suicide or let me kill her. She of course chose the first. After that I found I had to make more ties so for a while I couldn't kill anymore. However now that all of the pieces are in play I get to become Hokage and get rid of the scum called the rookie 9 and team Gai. Oh and Shikamaru I do believe that you should name me an S-class Missing Nin now."

"For the first time in his life Shikamaru couldn't process anything. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Naruto…to become and S-class missing nin, you need to kill at least ten allied shinobi. You only killed one."

"Well if you count Moegi and Konohamaru that makes three."

"You killed Konohamaru and Moegi?"

"Why do you think they never came with me, oh and Ino too."

"When did you kill her?"

"As I passed by her in the hallway. Also, by any chance were you planning on marrying Temari?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TEMARI YOU BASTERD?!"

"I killed her, also the poison should have killed them by now."

"Killed who poison?"

"I poisoned Kakashi, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, and Kankouro."

"You killed them too."

"I did not kill them I put them out of there misery."

"Who else did you kill?"

"I killed Hinata. That was very enjoyable."

"How?"

"Easy. I asked her on a date. She agreed. We went for a walk in the park. We then went to the top of the Hokage Monument. When we got up there I threw two kunai which pierced her in the eyes. I then did a katon jutsu on here and then I threw her charred body off the monument. Don't worry though I didn't let her die till she hit the bottom of the cliff. That was almost as fun as Neji."

"Naruto, what did you do to Neji?"

"When I went to the Hyuuga compound to take Hinata on her "date" I asked Neji if we could spare. The idiot agreed and in one swift motion I snapped his neck making him paralyzed from neck down. After that I used a kunais to rip the flesh off his skin. Then I fed his body to the birds."

"You sick bastard you'll never get away with this!" Shikamaru screamed as he finally was able to think properly again. He looked disgustingly at his so called friend."

Naruto simply gave a sadistic smirk.

"Actually Shikamaru I already got away with it."

Shikamaru then looked down to see than he was pinned to the wall by kunai. Naruto walked out of the room into the dark hallway from which he entered the room from. He left a kage bunshin in the room to take care of Shikamaru. He smiled has he felt his clone dispel. He was know an S-class missing nin.

* * *

There you guys go. Part 2 of The Day Darkness Prevailed! Please Review or I'll make Naruto come after you O.o! 


End file.
